


12 easy ways to let go of someone who's fallen out of love with you

by twosetmeridian



Series: let me (count the ways) [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, Unrequited Love, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: written by e. chen.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: let me (count the ways) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	12 easy ways to let go of someone who's fallen out of love with you

**Author's Note:**

> from @TwoSikeNMG's tweet, prompt: 12 easy ways to slowly let go of the one you love cus u feel him losing interest.

1\. when you see the signs, don't panic. panic will lead to recklessness and crossed-lines and highway pileups along the ridges of your spine, a great flood in your chest. breathe in deep, exhale out. repeat ad infinitum until you don't feel like you're drowning.

2\. notice the way he looks at you. more precisely—notice the way he glances at you quick before he turns his gaze away. recognize the guilt in his eyes: the grief, the ache. (check if there's still love, okay; this is important. if you don't see any, you'll know what to do next.)

3\. steal more kisses. wrap yourself around him tight. be as insatiable as he is most of the times you're in bed together. take as much from him as you're allowed to. (you'll need it for the nights ahead.)

4\. don't panic. don't panic. _don't panic._

5\. when he exchanges the intimate touch of a lover for the clinical touch of an acquaintance, of a friend, say nothing. better some meagre scraps of intimacy than none at all. be grateful you still have this. (savor what you can.)

6\. pretend not to see him cleaning up when you're done filming for the day. he's never done that before, but if he wants to be extra nice to you before he breaks things off, then let him. it's not like you're adverse to any efforts in making it up to you, no matter how pitiful.

7\. remind yourself you can still be friends. you can. you can be okay with just that, returning to that. you will have to be, because you'll be damned if you lose him anymore than you already are.

8\. commit these last few moments to memory, threads of a blanket for the cold days after. if you need to, write it all down. don't forget what you had together. don't forget this. don't forget this.

9\. he'll muster up the courage to approach you first, and you'll know what that means. when it happens, just nod along. you don't have to say anything. he's the one who wants to change the status quo; he can run his mouth all he wants. (don't let him see how much you're hurting.)

10\. in the end, don't allow him to apologize. there's nothing to be sorry for, is there? it's not his fault you weren't enough. we don't choose who we fall in (or out of) love with.

11\. don't let him kiss your cheek before he leaves. you've seen him do this with so many others before you; don't let him put you in line behind everyone else he's moved on from. you both deserve more than that.

12\. don't wait by the door anymore. go to bed early. turn all the lights out. (he's not coming back.)


End file.
